Winter sports activities such as skiing and snowboarding enjoy a great popularity throughout the world. The ease and enjoyment of participating in these sports have improved significantly with continued improvements in the design and construction of the requisite equipment. For example, innovations in boots and bindings used in winter sports have made remarkable advances, enhancing safety, capabilities, and comfort for the users.
The gliding boards themselves, i.e., skis and snowboards, have also improved, benefiting from advances in materials, manufacturing methods, and analytical models. Current skis and snowboards, for example, typically are constructed with an inner core formed of a wood and/or polymeric foam. The core may be sandwiched between or encased by one or more load-carrying structural layers. The structural layers are conventionally formed of composite materials, such as glass, carbon, or polyaramide fiber reinforced resins. Typically, a protective layer is provided over an upper surface of the structural layer and a gliding base element is affixed beneath the lower surface of the structural layer. The protective layer may include a decorative aspect to provide the snowboard with aesthetic appeal. One or more edge member(s), usually made from metal such as steel or titanium, is provided along the lower perimeter of the board, generally having a lower surface that is coplanar with the gliding base element.
A binding assembly mounts to the gliding board—for example, by bolting into inserts that may be formed integrally into the gliding board. Several types of bindings are available and different bindings may be suitable for different riding styles. For example, strap bindings are the most popular binding system in snowboarding due to their adjustability and secure and comfortable attachment. Strap bindings, however, can be hard to get into and out of. Step-in bindings are easier to get into and out of and have become increasingly popular. Other bindings, such as flow-in bindings, plate bindings, and baseless bindings are also available and may be particularly suited to specific classes of riders, such as alpine racers, halfpipe and park riders, and/or freestylers. Generally, bindings can be mounted on a snowboard in different positions, allowing the user to adjust the stance width, stance angle, and centering. Typically, a user may desire to reposition the bindings—for example, to accommodate differing riding styles and/or snow conditions or as the riders skills improve.
Snowboarding and skiing can generate significant vibrations that transmit through the gliding board and binding and into the rider's boots and feet. The vibrations can interfere with the rider's comfort and enjoyment of the sport. To reduce the vibrations transmitted to the user, sometimes a separate, elastomeric vibration-absorbing panel is installed on top of the snowboard between the binding and the snowboard. The use of separable vibration panels, however, has several disadvantages. For example, the vibration panel is at least partially exposed to the elements, which can cause the elastomeric panel to deteriorate and may require periodic replacement of the vibration panel. Also, if a rider desires to adjust the bindings to a different position, the task is complicated by also needing to reposition the vibration panel and may result in improper placement of the panel. This can be particularly inconvenient if the rider desires to adjust the binding position while on the slopes. Another disadvantage in some circumstances is that the vibration panel raises the binding with respect to the gliding board surface, which may interfere with the rider's ability to feel and control the board.
There remains a need, therefore, for an improved vibration suppression means for snowboards, skis and the like.